


Blood and Fire

by thecopperriver



Series: Choices [2]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: AU, Canon Typical Violence, Homophobia, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecopperriver/pseuds/thecopperriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With tensions between the Johnsons still unresolved, how will they react to a new threat?  Especially when the one most in danger is Anders...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the sequel to _Choices_! I'm sorry that I've taken so long to start this, I hope it proves worth the wait. I will try to update as regularly as possible, but I do have a chronic illness that complicates this. Plus another multi-chapter fic on the go XD

“Grandpa? Why the hell are you calling me?” Anders’ agitated voice rouses Mitchell from the half-doze he was enjoying on the office couch, but he remains still as he shamelessly eavesdrops on Anders’ portion of the conversation. He’s particularly interested because it’s the first time his lover has spoken to any of his family since that disastrous ‘celebration’.

“A Bergerbar? Why? And you’re not supposed to be able to call one, _you’re_ not our brother.”

Mitchell can’t figure out what being a brother has to do with burgers, but the Johnsons seem to have all sorts of bizarre rules.

“Will Mikkel be there? Because I seriously doubt he’s gotten his head out of his arse about me being with a man.”

“Yes, I remember. You pricks get to come to my house and take whatever you want.”

Well, that doesn’t sound good. Is it just another way Anders’ family had found to manipulate and use him over the years? And what Anders says next is even worse. Not to mention that Mitchell can feel the sudden waves of worry washing through the bond, whereas before it was just resigned irritation.

“Is Ty ok?”

“Ahh.”

“What? How could that prick get away with torching Ty’s house?”

Mitchell sits bolt upright, no longer able to feign sleep after hearing that.

“Fine, Grandpa, I’ll come to the Bergerbar, but you’d better keep Mike away from me.” Anders agrees grudgingly.

Mitchell opens his mouth to speak when Anders hangs up, but the blond is already dialling another number.

“Ty!” Anders’ voice holds relief, as though he couldn’t truly believe Ty was safe until he heard him speak. “I just heard from Olaf what happened. Are you alright? Do you need a place to stay?”

“I suppose that’s better than nothing, at least until the insurance comes in.”

“Why didn’t you call me?” His voice scarcely betrays it, but Mitchell can feel the confusion and hurt at whatever Ty has said. “Bragi could have made sure you got _something_ at least.”

“I’m glad you’re safe. I’ll see you at the Bergerbar, but if I can do anything to help, give me a call.”

Anders hangs up the phone and drops his head into his hands with a heavy sigh. When he doesn’t speak, Mitchell rolls to his feet and moves to stand behind his lover. Long fingers dig into the new knots of tension which he’s sure formed over the course of those two brief conversations. Mitchell can feel himself growing hard from the associations of Anders’ groans of pleasure, but for once he doubts the blond is thinking about sex.

When most of the tension has melted out of Anders’ frame, Mitchell asks, “What happened to Ty?” And it’s not just for Anders’ sake that he asks.

Anders allows his head to fall onto the stack of folders on his desk. His answer is muffled by the papers. “Colin burned Ty’s house down. I’m so relieved I turned that psychopath down when he tried to buy me. Christ, can you imagine him as mayor?”

“Oh Jesus,” Mitchell snorts, “that would have been a disaster.” Colin reminds him more and more of Herrick, which makes an unfortunate possibility occur to him.

“What is it?”

“What?” Mitchell hopes he didn’t say anything aloud.

“I can feel there’s something you chose not to say. Just tell me, Mitchell. If you don’t, I’ll just come up with worse possibilities on my own.”

“It’s…I just had the thought this might have been revenge.”

The blond snorts. “Of course it was, Colin has hated Ty since his marriage to Eva.” A long pause follows, “…but that’s not what you meant, is it?”

“Revenge…against you for refusing him,” Mitchell says reluctantly.

The choked noise Anders makes has his heart clenching. He could have lived another hundred years without hearing that, and wishes he’d never had the thought.

“Then…this is my?”

He cuts Anders off before he can finish. “It’s not your fault. Like you said, Colin is a psychopath. I have a great deal of experience with a man like Colin; it could have been anything that set him off. You would have put yourself in a far worse position had you agreed to work for him. He would have manipulated and used you at every opportunity.”

“Like that’s new,” Anders mutters sardonically under his breath. Even Mitchell can scarcely hear him, but the surge of bitterness is only too clear. It’s followed by a soothing golden pulse through their bond, giving Mitchell a new insight into Anders’ relationship with his god. No wonder he still relies so heavily on Bragi, in spite of the trouble being the poet’s vessel has caused him.

“Love…” Mitchell pauses, unsure if he should continue, “…Anders, I know you’ve had a lot of experience with manipulation. But I sincerely hope you never come to know what a psychopath like Colin can do to you, until every ‘choice’ you make just damns you further.” Aware that his own voice is now leaking bitterness and old grief, he takes a deep breath and focuses back on Anders.

“Saying ‘no’ was the right thing to do, Anders. Ty isn’t hurt, and you aren’t under Loki’s thumb. Probably the best thing to do now is find Frigg so Odin at last has the authority to keep Loki in line.”

Anders hums in thoughtful agreement, nudging back into Mitchell’s hands to encourage him to resume massaging. He might have said more, but Dawn returns from her lunch meeting before he can, and it’s clear Anders is seeking refuge in the mundane concerns of his company.

Rather than press their conversation, Mitchell takes Dawn’s arrival as his cue to leave. It’s about time for him to get to his own job anyways. He garners a distracted kiss from Anders, the blond already buried back in client folders.

On his way out, he overhears Dawn’s excited news about their new contract with a women’s intimates company. Apparently they had been dubious about signing with j:pr due to Anders’ reputation, at least until meeting Dawn. But with her as a full partner being the one to attend promotional events, his rep actually works in their favour. The women who own the company know of his creative abilities with ad campaigns, and a man who can talk that many women into his bed _must_ know how to make them feel sexy.

____________________

As much as Mitchell likes Cooper and his flat above the pub, the hours are beginning to get to him. When he collapses onto his narrow bed that night, it’s with the small consolation that even if he can’t see Anders, at least the timing is good to call back to Bristol. Groaning, he rolls to pull his laptop onto his stomach and calls up Skype. The benefit to not being seen on camera is that it doesn’t matter how dishevelled he is. And not being able to see his exhaustion will save him from a lecture by Annie on taking better care of himself.

He wonders if George has been waiting for him to sign on, for it’s not even a minute before he gets a video request from him.

“Mitchell, you need to call home more often!” George sputters as his familiar face fills the screen.

Mitchell feels a pang at Bristol being referred to as ‘home’. Not even for George and Annie would he return there.

George’s next words leave him no chance to get lost in melancholy. “The vampire nest here has just picked up and left about a week ago!”

“What? There aren’t any vampires left in Bristol?” He’s stunned. Bristol was the port which spread vampirism to the rest of Britain. How could it be emptied of vampires?

“Well, I mean, there’s a few stragglers. But all the rest are just gone! Do you think it’s because Herrick’s dead?”

“It could be…” The news certainly sounds good, but something warns Mitchell that there’s something ominous about this sudden departure. “Either the coven went all to pieces without him, or someone else has stepped in to fill the vacuum.” He briefly considers Ivan and Daisy, but he can’t see them giving up travelling to ride herd on a bunch of vampires. They like to believe they’re dark and powerful, but vampires can be as moody as a group of teenagers and as contrary as cats. He’s glad to be quit of them.

“Just be careful, George. And look out for Annie and Nina. I don’t exactly trust this disappearance.”

It’s then that Annie pops in next to George, startling them both.

“Annie! I told you, give a bloke some warning before you rent-a-ghost in right next to him!”

Rather than reply, Annie smacks him hard in the shoulder.

“Owww! What was that for?” George’s wounded look is worth of the most mournful puppy.

“You should have _told_ me Mitchell called!”

“I was _going_ to. I just thought he should know about the vampires as soon as possible.”

“And who was it who checked the funeral home was empty? Honestly, George.”

George throws up his hands in surrender. “Fine, fine. _You_ talk to Mitchell then.”

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Annie gives him an angelic smile before turning it on Mitchell. “How have things been in New Zealand? They must have been keeping you busy, for you not to call us,” she adds with a touch of accusation.

Mitchell laughs, trying to ignore the nagging guilt Annie is so good at. “Things have been pretty good. My job has been keeping me busy and tired though. I’m sorry I haven’t called more, but most of my time off has been spent with Anders. Or sleeping.” He can’t mention the really important things, like their new bond, or how Anders had almost been killed. Not when he’d already chosen not to tell Annie and George about the God stuff.

Annie gives a little huff, but concedes. “I suppose that’s fair. But I want to meet him!”

“Me too,” George chimes in. “I’m curious about this bloke who made you swing his way.”

“I’ll ask him about meeting you soon,” Mitchell chuckles at his old friends. “I told you though, George, he’s not the first bloke I’ve been with.”

“He’s the first we’ve heard about.”

Mitchell sighs, wishing George wouldn’t hold on to topics like a dog with a bone. “Since we’re talking about relationships, how are you and Nina getting on?”

George brightens, and lets the bloke thing go for the time being. “So much better lately. She’s got something she’s being very secretive about, but it’s making her much happier.”

“Do you know what that’s about, Annie?” Mitchell asks.

“I really can’t say,” but the little smile at the corner of her mouth tells him she knows. Whatever it is, it truly must be something good.

They spend a pleasant hour talking as they had when they lived together. Though Mitchell can’t recall it ever being this free of tension. As much as he had enjoyed his time in the little pink house, it had been marked by one disaster after another.

____________________

Anders hesitates at the door to the bar Olaf had chosen for the Bergerbar. He’s not particularly eager to see _any_ of his family after what had happened the last time. He only starts down the stairs when another man far more eager than he is bumps into him and forces him to start moving. At least he had extracted a promise from Olaf earlier that day to keep Mike away from him; he only hopes his grandpa remains sober enough to follow through.

When he makes it to the table, it’s clear he’s the last to arrive. To his relief, the only open seat is as far from Mike as possible, and beside Ty who actually stands to _hug_ him.

“I’m glad you’re alright, bro. I thought about coming round to check on you, but I figured you’d like a few days without seeing any of us. Anyways, I’m sure Mitchell was looking out for you.”

Anders is touched by Ty’s implied acceptance of his relationship with the brunet, and forgiveness for teasing him about being gay. “Thanks, bro. It’s good to see you’re well too.”

He takes the open seat, even more relieved when he notices the table is bolted to the floor. It’s only then that he looks at the rest of his family. Olaf is as he always is, maybe a little more sober than usual. Axl’s tall form is hunched as low as possible, and he resolves to find out what has the youngest so despondent.

It’s Mike who unsettles him the most, and not simply because of what had happened before. His older brother looks anticipatory, like he is waiting for something to happen. Or, Anders thinks sourly, like a hunter for his prey.

Mike’s strangeness is easily pushed aside, though not forgotten. Asking him about it directly would only end badly. Anders keeps one eye on his oldest brother as he tucks into the appetizers already on the table. For once, he’s drinking the least of all his family. He’s not going to lose his faculties around them, not when he doesn’t trust Mike’s intentions.

In spite of everything that has happened between them, as the alcohol goes to their heads the brothers speak almost normally to each other. Even their insults lack the usual bite. Anders is actually beginning to enjoy himself, reminded once more why he hasn’t simply cut his losses and severed all contact with them for good.

And then Olaf, with his usual terrible sense of timing, destroys the fragile camaraderie. “Mike, didn’t you have something to say to Anders?”

Mike only glares sullenly at his grandfather before staring intently into his beer like it holds the answers to their quest.

Anders, in an attempt to cling to the previous fellowship, is the one to speak up. “It’s alright, Olaf, he doesn’t have to say anything. I provoked him anyways.”

“No, Anders, it’s not alright.” His voice grave and steady, Olaf for once sounds like the grandfather and oracle he is. “I don’t know who taught you to be such a bigot, Mikkel. It certainly wasn’t me; I’ve rooted a few men in my time.”

Immediately Mike’s face scrunches up in disgust. “Jesus, Grandpa.”

“What? You honestly think gender is the be all and end all of attraction?” Olaf frowns at Mike. “How _boring_ would that be? I’d think you’d be glad of the times I slept with men, at least I couldn’t get _them_ pregnant.”

Immediately presented with the mental image of Olaf looking at his pregnant male ‘friend’ and saying “I didn’t know god sperm could do _that_ ”, Anders chokes on laughter.

“Men with men…it’s just wrong,” Mike protests.

Olaf smacks Mike upside the back of the head. “Now you sound like one of those God Hunters. The same folk who drove us out for being pagans brought in that stupid ‘men must only sleep with women’ rule. But in any case, whatever your opinion of gays, you can keep it to yourself. You need to apologize to your brother for what almost happened.”

With Olaf being the only person Mike listens to occasionally, Anders can tell the moment he gives up arguing. Though it’s one of the most grudging and insincere apologies he’s ever heard, Mike finally says, “I’m sorry, Anders. I shouldn’t have thrown you.”

Not wanting to actually say ‘it’s ok’ or something similar, Anders just waves a hand at him. When it seems Olaf is going to insist on something better, he frowns and shakes his head.

“Olaf, want some more thinking juice?” Anders asks in case the oracle doesn’t get his silent cue. “This round is on me.”

Whatever his original intentions, Anders’ offer has all of the Johnsons in a better mood. Trust his family to be cheered up by alcohol. At the tall marble counter, he places an order with the bartender for another five beers.

“Want to try my specialty? You look like the sort of man who’d enjoy an apple martini.”

Bragi gives a little flutter in the back of his mind as she speaks, but she has a pleasant voice and it’s not unusual. “No, thank you. Just the beers. I’ve been trying to drink less lately,” he gives her one of his stock charming smiles, but doesn’t put much effort into it.

That’s why it’s such a shock to see Ty gaping at them both when she helps him carry the drinks back to their table. Anders looks to the rest of them about what his deal is, but they’re no help. Axl is chugging his beer, Olaf looks puzzled, and Mike is…angry?

“Helen…you?” Ty sputters. “I thought you were… And Anders, you don’t feel anything?”

“Ty, do you know her?” Anders asks. “Why would I feel something?”

“It’s so nice to see you again, Ty,” the bartender says, gracefully ignoring his sputtering and Anders’ questions. The blond supposes she’s dealt with plenty of stranger drunks.

“Ah,” Olaf cuts in, sounding like he’s just had some profound realization. “This must be Idunn. Mikkel, if I’d known _she_ was why you wanted to choose the location…”

“You really can’t feel anything?” Ty asks again.

As realization of what Mike was trying to set up washes over him, Anders is torn between conflicting impulses. There’s a smouldering fury building in him that his brother _still_ thinks he has the right to make choices for Anders, that he would ruin the best thing that’s ever happened to him because he found happiness with a man… But at the same time, he’s close to bursting into laughter at the anger at being thwarted that’s clear on Mike’s face.

Overriding all that however, is the knowledge that Bragi _should_ be reacting more strongly. Idunn is his wife after all, over many lifetimes. He ignores the commotion and introductions that are still happening around the table and sinks deep into the place in his mind where the god has made his mark.

It’s not words which pass between them, but Anders knows clearly what Bragi is trying to convey. He has chosen not to seek his wife here because of what Mitchell means to Anders. When protest and gratitude both rise up in the blond, the poet soothes his concern. Bragi is just as attached to Mitchell as Anders is, or else the bond between them would never have been created. One life is not so long for a god to wait. And as Anders is surfacing, he feels a hope bubble up, that this time around things will not end badly for Idunn.

With the bar coming back into focus, Anders stands and draws all attention to himself. “It’s lovely to meet you, Idunn, but I already have someone I love. I hope you can understand that Bragi has allowed that bond to stand.”

He can see how Ty had fallen for her when she gives him a sweet smile. “It’s nice to meet you too, Anders. Idunn would never want to stand in the way of love; I hope you’re very happy together. Bring them by to meet me sometime, Idunn would give you her blessing.”

“I will, thank you.” Anders returns her smile before turning to his family. “I’m sorry, but I think I’m going to leave early tonight.”

“I understand.” Olaf nods.

“Mike, I can understand that you don’t approve of my choice of partner. You haven’t liked a single thing I’ve done…pretty much ever. But it disgusts me that you’d try something like this to ruin the happiness I’ve found. And given that you hate how I am with women, it’s even more disturbing that you’d ruin _her_ life by sticking her with _me_. Fuck off and stay out of my life.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axl isn't taking his breakup well, old enemies meet new, and Johan Johnson is back in town. Things are heating up for Anders, fortunately he has Mitchell.

Somehow, Anders doesn’t feel like going home after that little showdown.  Not to his empty flat with too many memories of meaningless one-night stands to fill the hole left by his family’s attitude.  Instead, he finds himself wandering the streets of Auckland.  He drifts between periods of attempting to sort through his feelings and blissful mindlessness. 

Having felt his roiling emotions, Mitchell made a brief call to check on him, but Anders doesn’t want to burden him while he’s at work.  It’s enough that he cares enough to make the effort.

All told, Anders only wishes he can be surprised by Mike’s actions.  In some ways, it feels like long belated revenge for his stupid actions with Val.  Had Mike been a different sort of person, Anders would have apologized for his impulsive use of his powers long ago, but with their relationship being what it is, he feels the need to bluster his way through every time it comes up.  He had been right, after all, but the way he had gone about proving it to Mike was _beyond_ wrong. 

The person he really wishes he could apologize to is Val, but even now, he can’t figure out how to explain what he’s sorry _for_.  Mitchell’s presence in his life has given him reason to reconsider his _own_ past, and it makes his skin crawl thinking of how he had abused his powers from time to time, particularly with that first rush of being a _god_.

The sound of voices shouting nearby, _familiar_ voices, draws his attention.  Unknowingly, he has circled back to the area near the bar.  There are Mike and Olaf surrounded by a shouting crowd, all staring up at…oh, Christ.  It’s _Axl_.  Standing on a ledge on the parking garage wearing nothing but his undies and – what the hell was that sticking out of them? – is his baby brother.

“You may think that being a god is cool, but, no, it isn’t.”

What the fuck is Axl thinking, talking about being a god in pretty much the most public place possible?  Scratch that, Axl clearly isn’t thinking at all, standing up there on that ledge and risking most of Auckland if he takes the slightest misstep.  It would be nice if Mitchell was here to use his vampiric strength and speed to pull Axl away from the edge.

Mike steps forward to bark an order before Anders reaches the small crowd.  “Axl, get down, now.”

Yeah, fat lot of good that’s going to do, Mikkel.  In this state, Axl might well obey the big brother voice instinctively and step forwards instead of back.

Axl continues his rant as Anders reaches the edge of the gathered drunks, staying out of Mike’s line of sight while he considers his options.  Should he try his boosted powers on Axl?

“And you may think that being a god makes you God’s gift to women.  But no, because I have no girlfriend at all.  Not anymore.  Even though she’s a goddess.”

Some rando in the cheering crowd chooses that moment to helpfully shout out, “Maybe if you trimmed your pubes, mate!”

“Axl, do not listen to these drunk idiots.”

“Why not, Mike?  I’m one of them!  I am the god of drunken idiots!”

“Axl, get away from the fucking edge and get down now!”

“Hey, everyone, that’s my brother Mike, and he’s a god too.”

“So what are you god of?  Y-fronts?” asks another laughing drunk.

“No, I’m Odin.”

“I hope you can fly, Odin!”

And just like that, Anders’ time to evaluate the situation has passed.

“Hey, Mike, can Odin fly?”

“No, Axl, you can’t!”  Anders pushes just a hint of Bragi into his voice and hopes it’s enough to sink into Axl’s sodden brain.  “Remember, you broke your arm trying when you were five?”

Axl’s face lights up with his grin.  “Oh yeah.”  He points down at Anders.  “That’s my other brother.  He’s been nicer about the girlfriend thing than I was expecting.”

Anders sighs, but his baby brother’s doubts aren’t anything he isn’t used to.  With Axl in a slightly better frame of mind, he’s about to turn to the idiots around him when Mike grabs his arm in a bruising grip.

“How about you use Bragi and shut these dickheads up?”

Though he was about to do just that, Anders’ kneejerk reaction is to tell Mike to go fuck himself.  Ignoring his dictatorial brother as if he hasn’t said anything, he turns Bragi on the drunks.  “Lower your bloody phones and look at me.”  It’s still a rush that they all immediately do as he says. 

“Weird geek with hairy pubes on the roof is not funny.  It’s actually a very serious situation.  It’s a genuine suicide attempt, kid literally on the edge.  So stop egging him on unless you wanna be responsible for an actual tragedy.  Are we clear on this?  If we are clear on this, then…wave your hands in the air like you just don’t care.”  He grins as they all start waving like the drunken dicks they are.

From up on high, he can hear the forced calm of Ty’s voice.  “Ok, Axl, backing it up now, bro.”

“Hey, Ty.  This is Ty!  He’s not a god anymore.”

With Axl in Ty’s care and all the randoms still focused on him, Anders speaks once more before Mike gets any more ideas about ordering him around.  “Ok, that’s it.  Show’s over, folks.  Delete everything on your phones.  And remember, none of this was true.”

As they begin to disperse, looking confused, Anders jerks his arm out of Mike’s grasp.  Ignoring Olaf entirely, who has done nothing more than stand there repeating “this is bad” over and over while clutching at his head, he takes off through the parking garage to the roof.  Over the pounding of his feet, some quirk of construction means Ty and Axl’s conversation is muffled but audible.

“Axl, please.”

“They don’t believe me.  I’m telling them the truth and they don’t believe me.  They’re just leaving.  Isn’t that sad?”

“No, no, no, it’s a good thing.”

“I’m so sad too, Ty.  You’re so much happier and you have nothing.”

“Thanks for the reminder.”  Anders grins at Ty’s wryly amused tone.

“I might be a bit drunk.”

“Yeah, teeny bit.”

“You’re my best brother.  Can you stay my best brother?”

Axl’s plaintive question catches at Anders’ heart.  He can remember a time when baby Axl had adored him, refusing to go to sleep without a story from his ‘Ands’.

“If you come down,” Ty promises.

“Oh, shit!”  He can hear the alarm in Axl’s voice and for a breath-stealing beat, he’s afraid Axl has stumbled the wrong way.  The sound of the youngest Johnson’s drunken huff of indignation slows his racing pulse.

“I wish I wasn’t a god.”

“I know.”

“I wish I was normal like you.”  If only he could be without killing them all.  But Gaia would still be Papatūānuku even then.

“Thanks.”

And Anders is close enough to see Axl’s gangly frame hunched over Ty.  He almost wishes it was him, at least until Axl speaks again.

“Um…I might throw up.”

“Can you not do it down my back?”

“No guarantees.”

“How about you put your clothes back on, and you can go home and throw up in the bog rather than on Ty?”  He holds the crumpled bundle out like an offering.

Axl gives Anders a shaky grin.  “That sounds good, bro.”

Ty’s head whips around in surprise.  “Anders?  I thought you left hours ago.”

Anders pastes on a false grin, not entirely sure who he’s trying to fool.  “I was just wandering around when I heard you idiots shouting.”  He eyes Axl up and down, the younger man still not having made a move to actually take the clothing.  “Axl, did you shave a mop and stuff it down your pants?”

“It’s a man merkin,” Axl looks ridiculously pleased with this.  “Ingrid and Zeb made it for me.  Ingrid said it was traditional to wear for a Bergerbar, and that it would bring me luck.”

Anders and Ty exchange a wordless look of affectionate disbelief.  “It’s brought you _something_ alright,” the blond mutters under his breath.  He moves to flank Axl on his other side.  The routine of Ty helping him wrestle their youngest brother into his clothing is not a new one, though Axl was a lot smaller the last time it had been needed.

* * *

“Yeah, that’s right, Dawn.  I’ll be in shortly; I just have to take care of something for Axl first.”

“What’s he done now?” Dawn’s familiar exasperated tone filters down the line. 

Anders laughs.  “It’s not entirely his fault this time.  He’s been having a rough time of things lately; I’m just going to help smooth things over with his program.”

It had come out the previous night as they were handing Axl over to Zeb and Ingrid that his desperation wasn’t entirely due to his godly breakup with Gaia.  Apparently with everything that had happened, Axl had simply stopped going to his course.  Prior to that, Anders hadn’t been aware that it was actually _possible_ to fail building tech, but Axl had a habit of over-achieving in the strangest of ways.  And that was how the blond found himself knocking on the door of Axl’s program head that morning.

The heavyset man looked up with a scowl.  “What’s this about?  You’d better not be here trying to sell me something, I’ve got no time for any nonsense.”  It must be his suit that has him asking that, not a common outfit for builders.

“Ah, no,” Anders steps inside, shutting the door behind him so they won’t be overheard.  “Actually, I’m here to speak to you on behalf of my younger brother, Axl.”

If possible, the man’s scowl deepens.  “I suppose that lazy bugger sent you here to give me some sort of sob story.  If he hadn’t stopped showing up for class entirely, he would ‘ve been able to do the extra credit assignment and passed with the rest of them.”

Anders allows Bragi to seep into his voice.  “I understand your frustration.  Axl should have contacted you about needing some time off.  The truth is, he lost his long-time flatmate and fiancée in an accident recently, and his grief has him acting out.”

Bragi’s power does its job admirably.  The teacher’s face is now creased in concern rather than irritation.  “I’m very sorry to hear that.  It makes his not showing up much more understandable, he was actually a decent student before.  Is there anything I can do to help?”

“That extra credit you mentioned, think you could email the details to Axl and give him a few weeks to finish and graduate?”

“Of course, that’s standard when a student has to take bereavement actually.”  Prompted, he actually takes the time then and there to forward the assignment to Axl.  “There.  He’s got the details now, and the same two weeks to finish that everyone else got.”

“Thanks, I appreciate it.”  Anders takes a step to clasp his hand in a firm shake.

“It’s no trouble at all.  I just wish Axl had told me sooner, I could have explained the usual practice to him.”

Rather pleased with himself, Anders’ first call when he leaves the building is to Axl.

“H’llo?  Why’re you calling, it’s too early,” Axl whines when he picks up at last.  He sounds hungover, but no worse than he usually does after a night drinking at least.

“Check your email, bro.  You owe me,” Anders grins.

He can hear Axl’s groan, but the sounds of springs squeaking means that Axl is doing as asked.

“Extra credit assignment?  Why would I need… wait, if I do this, I can pass the course?”

“Yup.”

“Why would he…?  Anders, did you do this?  How?”

“I went in and spoke to your program head this morning.  I may have bent the truth a little, but with Bragi smoothing the way it was easy.  Just pass that assignment, and you’ll be a certified builder.”

“Thanks, bro.”

“Anytime, Axl.  I’m sorry I can’t do anything about Gaia, but I thought this might make life a little more manageable.”

“…I don’t know what to say.”

Anders chuckles gently.  “You don’t have to say anything; I have to be getting to work anyways.  I just thought I’d let you know.  Though…you could promise there won’t be any more ‘god of drunken idiots’ incidents in the future?  I mean, we all know that about you already, you don’t have to shout it from the rooftops in your Y-fronts.”

Axl chokes on a noise halfway between a laugh and a sob.  “Shut up, Anders.”  But for once, the command is affectionate.

* * *

Colin is fuming inside as he strides towards the tacky pub named ‘The Dog’s Bollix’, though anyone watching would only see the image of the urbane lawyer he’s gone to great lengths to cultivate.  “How dare that little prick turn me down!  The only use he has is Bragi’s power, he should be pleased that I showed interest in him at all.  A lesser god like him would normally be beneath Loki’s notice.  I don’t know what that bloke is up to, making Anders think he’s _worth_ something, but he’ll regret ever setting eyes on him when I’m through.”

He takes back alleys as he closes on his target, moving more slowly as he debates how to make the best dramatic effect of his entrance.  Colin wants this ‘Mitchell’ to be riding the edge of tension wondering what he wants, but he’d rather no one else get involved.  That just makes things messy.  Unfortunately, the law clerk he’d assigned to the task had learned that the man lived in a flat above the pub, which ruled out waiting until he got off work.  And frankly, Colin is too important to lurk around alleyways waiting for a scruffy bartender to visit Anders.

From all around him comes the sound of mocking laughter, and then a random assortment of folk step out of the shadows.  It seems they’re trying to intimidate him, which is honestly insulting.

“Are you supposed to be scary?  Because you’re not doing a very good job of it.  What’re a lot of scrawny teens and soccer mums doing hiding in alleyways at night?”

“You took the wrong alley tonight, mister.  You’ll do for a meal before we find our true prey.”

The smooth, round face of the young woman who steps forward is one of the least intimidating, and the vacant light in her eyes makes him think she’s not all there.  “Did you learn your lines from the ‘Villains for Dummies’ book?”

It’s only when she hisses, baring fangs as her eyes slide to flat black that Colin reevaluates the threat her group poses.  Not that they mean any real danger to the vessel of Loki.

“Oh, you’re vampires!  How charmingly quaint.  But you see…” he snaps his fingers with a flourish as anything flammable in the alleyway ignites.  The gesture is unnecessary of course, but he’s always had a taste for the dramatic.  “…you mean nothing to a _god_.”

The more timid of the vampires scream and huddle together away from the flames, but the woman in the lead doesn’t even glance at them.  She even still looks ready to attack, despite what she’s just seen.  Colin smiles.  She’s his kind of crazy.

“I could destroy you all if I chose, and will if you push me.  From your accents, I don’t think you’re from around here.  We may not have met in this alley _entirely_ by chance, if your prey and my target are one and the same.”

“We’re looking for John Mitchell.”

“Well then, I think we would make a very profitable partnership.  You can call me Loki, pleased to meet you…?”

“Cara.”

* * *

 

Hand raised to knock on Anders’ door, Mitchell pauses when he hears the blond speaking to someone.  Anders _is_ still expecting him for lunch, right…?  After a moment’s hesitation, he realizes the other is on the phone and lets himself in quietly instead.

Anders is pacing in front of the couch, his agitation further betrayed by the hand in his hair.  “You, of all people, who hates fancy dress with a passion.”

All Mitchell can hear from the other person on the line is a questioning tone.

“Says right here on my events…” Anders fumbles for his laptop, “organizer.  ‘Johnson boys reunion fancy dress barbeque.’  What about the Bergerbar, wasn’t that reunion enough?”

“Dad?  You’re kidding, right?”  Anders certainly sounds like he hopes the other is telling a not particularly funny joke.

The idea that Johan Johnson has returned has Mitchell’s hackles raised.  Isn’t Anders already dealing with enough shit from his family?  And in the time he’s known Anders, the blond has said that Johan did precisely one good thing – leaving.

“Well, fun times ahoy.”  At this point, Anders merely sounds resigned as he disconnects the call.

Before he can get a word out or even register Mitchell’s presence, the vampire is already speaking.  “I don’t care if it’s another bloody ‘family only’ party, I’m coming with you this time.”

Unfortunately, he had forgotten about Anders’ less than pleasant history with surprises.  The blond startles violently, almost throwing his laptop in his hurry to get in a defensive stance.  “Fucking hell, Mitchell!”  His posture eases when he sees who it is by the door.  “You scared the shit out of me, you wanker.”

Mitchell chuckles sheepishly.  “I’m sorry, mate.  I’ve been here for a bit, I didn’t think about whether you’d noticed.”

Huffing a little, Anders slumps onto the couch.  “You’d better be sorry.  You owe me _so many_ blowjobs for sneaking up on me like that, creepy stalker vampire.”

He laughs outright at Anders’ quick retort, moving to stand behind him rather than join him on the couch.  There’s one thing guaranteed to soften Anders’ ire almost as quickly as a blowjob.

“I know what you’re up to; don’t think you’ll win me over that…mmm.  That feels goooood.”  His head twists into the motion of Mitchell’s fingers.

“Up to?  I’m not up to anything, love.”  Mitchell keeps at it until Anders is putty in his hands before stating again, “you’d better not think of telling me I’m not going to that fancy dress party.  I don’t care if it _is_ family only.”

His voice sounds much more relaxed when Anders answers, chuckling slightly.  “Well then, it’s a good thing you’re on the invitation already I’d say.”

“Good.  Wait, what?  Who would think to do that?”

Anders holds up the laptop for his inspection from where it landed on the couch.  “Löfn – goddess of parties, apparently.  And her powers guarantee attendance.”

“…I guess we’d better get costumes then.”

“Ughh, do we have to?” Anders groans.

“I’ve never gone to a fancy dress party before.”  Mitchell can’t entirely contain the little kid excitement and wistfulness that has Anders tilting his head back to look at him in confusion.

“You haven’t?  But you’re over a hundred or something, how can you not have been to one?”

“Vampire, remember?  People aren’t exactly itching to have me at parties.  And they weren’t really a thing where I grew up.  Folk had enough trouble putting food on the table without frivolities like that.”

Anders sighs heavily, but Mitchell can feel his contained excitement through the bond.  He’s not as reluctant to dress up as he pretends.  “Fine then, if it makes you so happy.”

“Thanks, love.”  Mitchell almost bends to give him a kiss on the lips, but thinks better of it and changes his target to Anders’ forehead.  Upside-down kisses are one of those things that only work in movies.

“Yeah, yeah.  I’m not going to wear anything ridiculous though.”

“We’ll have the best costumes at the party,” Mitchell promises him solemnly.

Anders laughs bright and happy.  “That’s a pretty bold promise.  Think you can live up to it?”

Mitchell’s reply is interrupted by the low growl coming from Anders’ stomach.  He retrieves the take away he’d brought from his work, and they settle in to debate costume ideas over their meal.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say 'hi' at [thecopperriver](thecopperriver.tumblr.com) over on tumblr! I welcome questions and feedback ^^


End file.
